Wealth is Everything, Isn't it, Joren?
by Cinereath
Summary: Joren's off to find treasure in the Yamani Islands! The only guide valid for the trip: Keladry of Mindelan! Now...how will this work out? R/R pleeaseeeee :)
1. Chapter 1

****

Wealth is Everything, isn't it, Joren?

I was thinking…and pondering…and bashing my brains out for a plot. Then, my pen wandered and wrote the word "_Treasure_" on my index card…and then, the whole basic plot thingy developed! .::o.O::. It seems stupid from my point of view…but I'll try to make it interesting so that you won't close the explorer window on me…lol. DON'T close it to spite me right now…I know you're going to…grr.

Joren is not dead, Tamora Pierce was just kidding ;). Oh yeah…Joren and Keladry are knights now! They're back at the old training place because…they have no assignments for the moment. x)

__

D ~ Recognize anything? Not mine, but the **plot** is ^_^. {{this disclaimer is to last throughout the whole story cuz I be too lazy to type it again :D}}

****

Very Important Author's Note: **This is sort of like a Thank-You payback for reviewing my first Tamora Pierce story: Old Romances and New Ones even though it sucked :P. .::hugs::. To all of ya! **

~ Dedication: especially to my sister Auri who has been with me through thick and thin and bothered the hell out of me, thanks for being there (blondes are still mine) ~~

* * *

***

**__**

Dear Joren of Stone Mountain,

I have something that is needed from you. A favor, you might say. There seems to be something hidden in the caves on the Yamani Islands. I suspect you are familiar with my collection of antiques, since you've been breaking them, well the ones that were in your reach, since you were born. Anyway, back to the topic. This thing, of which I do not know the appearance of, has an invaluable gift. It's said to give infinite wealth to the owner, I believe. Trusting you with this item was a difficult choice for me. I had many doubts. Prove me wrong, my son, and I shall reward you with anything you request. And forget any doubts I had.

~Father 

Joren laughed gruffly. _Father, always reaching for what he doesn't have. Who cares what he wants. It has nothing to do with me, anyway._ But there were quite a few things he had in mind. Of course, it included all the originals: wealth, power to manipulate, etc… But he already had them. Or so he believed, but a word crossed his mind to strengthen his resolve: _Lump_. She needed to be embarrassed. Dissolved. Stupefied that he had been able to do this quest. Ever since Joren had met her, the dislike forming between them swelled immensely. It was past dislike, it had become hatred. Now, he had the chance to take away her knighthood. _Yes, that's it._ He smiled angelically.

***

Keladry was with her group of friends at the moment. _All knights, who would've believed they'd make it this far?_ Kel smiled inwardly, _but we did_. She listened in on a blooming conversation with interest.

"Does the block-headed Stone Mountain seem a bit _too_ smug these days? Or is it just me?" Neal was asking, rubbing his chin curiously, he had been trying to grow a goatee ever since he knew about Yuri's obsession with them.

"Now that you've said it. It confuses me as well, but who cares; probably just another dumb scheme. But if it's against Kel…" The group of boys stopped, causing Kel to crash into them.

"Ow…" She looked up at them, noticing that they were becoming _quite_, no, that wasn't the word, _extremely_ protective at the moment. Kel smiled and punched their arms playfully.

"You think I can't handle myself?"

They continued staring at her.

"What?!?"

"Well, Kel, it's just that whenever you don't suspect something - "

"They always pop up." Merric finished for Neal and they both nodded gravely.

Kel threw up her hands in exasperation and stalked toward the mess hall. They hurriedly raced after her. Kel could do anything at the moment, especially now, when she was pissed.

*** 

Mindelen waited patiently in line for her serving of breakfast and leaned against the counter. Suddenly, she felt a hand place itself upon her back and shove her forward. Hard. Quickly, she regained her balance and whipped around, crouched in a position of self-defense.

"Joren." She stood up, somewhat stiffly and forced her face to show no emotions. _Be like a stone._

"Lump." He was always erred whenever she did that face. _Because it's so damn annoying._ He smirked at her and slouched down slightly, so he was at her height. It still surprised Kel how tall he had grown, considering the shrimpy height he used to have. Pity he didn't remain the same size.

"Try to be less clumsy next time, even though it might be impossible, Mindelen."

"Thanks for your concern." She smiled, eyes stone hard and reached out for her plate. He held it further away.

"My concern? I was only looking out for public safety."

"Yes. And if you still are, consider handing me my plate before I bash in your head using your own."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What about my safety?"

"You don't need any."

Before he could react, she had snaked under his arm and leapt up to grab the dish, then returned calmly back to her position in front of him.

***

"What does Joren think he's doing?" Cleon muttered under his breath from the back of the line, where he and Neal were standing at.

"Neh?" Neal looked up from his act of picking vegetables off the plate.

The redheaded pointed, quite noticeably, where the blonde and a shorter brunette stood. They watched Kel swoop down under Joren's arm and grab her plate.

"Whoa. Where'd she learn that?" Kennan whispered, after witnessing.

"Yamani." 

Neal turned back to his plate.

***

Reaching for his own plate, Joren mumbled incoherently, but the tone of his voice was certainly aggressive to anyone who bothered to eavesdrop.

"There you go, my boy."

The voice sounded familiar. He looked up and saw the same identical eyes that Joren himself had. Almost dropping his plate, he gaped.

"Father?"

***

She placed down the utensil in the middle of the plate and rubbed her forehead. It was steaming.

"Why is it so hot in here?"

They looked at her, foreheads crinkled with puzzlement.

"It's not hot at all. This is spring time, Kel."

"Oh, really?" She replied dazedly. Her head tilted forward a bit, but Kel managed to catch herself before the food could touch her hair. They looked at her worriedly.

"You okay, Kel?" Cleon whispered.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep." She waved off their offers of help and as she stumbled along the hallway, black overcame her. She saw two hands stop her fall and everything blanked out afterwards.

* * *

****

For my previous story Old Romances and New Ones, I'm not really sure about a sequel, but it *may* just pop up over the summer. Just now, I have this idea and after I'm done with it, I'll go back to writing the sequel. Of course my views of Keladry/Dom would've changed by then…but I can still *try* to view the same way as before. :P

Purple. Button. Must. Press. And. Leave. Message. To. Fanfic. Author.

**nod nod**

**points beneath**


	2. Chapter 2

__

No time to talk……ehn…I'm rushed at the moment x(. BTW, thanks a million for all the reviews, luv'em ***hugs* J **

As his father scooped up the sauce to place over his tray of meat, Joren spotted a cleverly hidden crinkled piece of paper in the center of his father's palm. He reached out to allow the ladle an easier reach to the plate and managed to snatch the paper away with a hand trick he had learned himself. After giving his father an inquisitive glance, he went off to site at one of the tables with his friends.

"Hey, Joren!"

He nodded to them, and sat down on the wooden bench. Looking around his table to make sure everyone was eating, he unfolded the crinkled parchment underneath the table's wooden surface:

**__**

Meet at Balor's Needle. In one hour, try to be on time.

He saved the message in his mind. _Later, Father, just a few more minutes._

*** 

He dashed out of the hall a few moments later, realizing that he was _almost_ going to be late. There were some things that weren't done in life, and one was displeasing Joren's father. He ran along the corridors, and discovered the enormously tall structure right when he turned the corner. Letting out a sigh of relief, he scrambled to the base and stood up suddenly at the door, brushing his hair back, he turned the door knob and entered the room.

"On time, son, what a surprise." The man drawled, his eyes almost annoyed that Joren hadn't been late.

"Yes, Father." Joren's eyes darted around the corners of the room but nothing seemed unchanged.

"Stop peeking, it will be revealed after everything has been told."

Joren stopped twisting his neck to get a wider view of the place. He stretched a bit to relax his tensed muscles, and stood still.

"Sit."

He went over to the wooden chair that was propped against the wall. Placing it properly on the stone wall, he sat. The elderly man turned opened a medium-lengthed parchment in his hands and peered over the edge to gaze into Joren's eyes.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, sir."

The man flipped the parchment around and Joren's eyes stared curiously. Intricate lines detailed the exact borders of countries and the names were written in tiny but visible printing. 

"A map?"

"No, not just any. It was enchanted by a mage long ago who was an explorer for a time being. Instead of drawing everything out by hand, he poured the knowledge into this. It's called the _Kan ShiJia_, meaning all-revealing. He was a Yamani as you can tell." He raised an eyebrow. "The item I want you to discover is said to be buried in volcanic rock so hardened that it is assumed impossible to break. But, if the item is retrieved, imagine how much power the holder would have. All the riches in the world! Countries would bow down at your feet for wealth to pay for their debts. The wealth, power, Joren, it is all that counts in this world. Use this map to your advantage." The map was handed to him shortly after the speech.

"If so many have not found it, how do you expect to succeed yourself?"

"Joren, I do not expect you to go alone. There will be help. I have been informed that this person has Yamani connections. Indeed, he would be useful."

"Will he's absence be unnoticed."

"Concentrate on your task, I will take care of the rest."

Two men from behind the door in the tower appeared, holding a third person between them. He was apparently unconscious or else the head wouldn't have been rolling that freely. 

"You are to leave at dawn."

*** 

The carriage ran raggedly along the pebbled road. Jerky turns and twists caused Joren to be pushed around. Mumbling after the fifth time that he had felled to the floor, Joren pulled himself back onto the seat. He looked sideways at the bound man and was relieved that he hadn't fallen yet. Seeming to have jinxed himself, the unknown person fell upon him, pulling him down for the sixth time. 

Joren groaned as a result of having hit himself on the head and picked up the person to place back in its proper place. Amazingly, it was quite light.

Then the motion stopped, Joren sighed gratefully.

"We're here, sir."

"Very good."

He got out, signaling the people to carry the other person and follow behind him. All cargo was then loaded onto the ship.

***

Stone Mountain almost screamed with joy when a cabin decorated lavishly with lush bedcovers and pillows were presented to him. 

After he had closed the door quietly, he jumped onto the mattress, enjoying its soft feel after the bumpy ride. Sighing, he pondered on who the unknown person could be. 

"I'll identify him tomorrow."

***

A knock sounded upon the door.

Joren opened it. A servant bowed and lead him to the dining room. The person, still blindfolded and bound at hand and feet awaited him there. First, Joren untied the rope binding the limbs and became surprised when the hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"What am I doing here?" The voice had a familiar growling tone to it.

__

Great Mother Goddess, please don't let it be who I think it is. He took off the blindfold and snarled. Of all the dumb, foolish, pig-headed ideas his father had come up with in the past. Why did he had to invent _this _one? And tricking him that the kidnapped was a male. He sniffed, well the baggy clothing did conceal her figure well. Though _certain _parts were obvious. He wondered why he hadn't notice this when a smack brought him back to Earth.

"Why, Stone Mountain, am I on a _ship _instead of in the school? Would you care to explain?" Kel said through gritted teeth. Her eyes were narrowed to slits sharp enough to cut a feather in half.

Even Joren had to gulp at a moment like this, but he managed to reply smoothly.

"Seems like you're the one doing illegal actions. This was _my_ journey, I did not invite you."

Her eyes adopted a confused look.

"What?"

He smirked.

"This means, that you, _Lump_, will not be able to leave my ship freely IF we go back to Tortall."

Kel's expression quickly morphed into a deep look filled with hatred as she realized what he had said. Even if the King and Queen believed her; the law was on Joren's side. Muttering fiercely to herself, the Lady Knight stalked off, seeking a place where she could release her anger upon, without being watched by Stone Mountain, of course.

***

"Ha, ha, ha. VERY funny Joren, trust you to come up with an idea like this." Kel yelled through her own cabin door.

There was an extra one on the ship, _unfortunately_, it was right by his. Joren went to her cabin door, standing outside, he asked curiously.

"What?"

The door opened and Kel was dressed in a very…_revealing_ kimono. Joren tried his best not to stare.

"This. I am going to torture you until you think you're looking at Mithros' ___ when we get back to Tortall." (a/n: sorry, the blank is for imaginative minds, since I do not want to corrupt others.)

"Wear it when we get there…you need to look like a Yamani." He coughed. When Kel stared at him, she realized the motive, which earned him a low sludge in the stomach. 

Then, she growled and marched off. 

***

Joren sighed, how was he going to stand this girl for the next week? He glanced at the girl standing at the ship's rail. The moment that he had taken a breath of air after clutching his painful stomach (of which was caused by Kel), she had managed to grab a pair of his shirts and breeches. Joren smirked, amused at the sight of a girl wearing his clothes. Well…he couldn't really count _Lump_ as a girl now, could he?

But his thought was interrupted when he watched her, suddenly, from a different view. The ocean air gave her a light scarlet color, which bloomed prettily around her cheeks. Kel's eyes matched the blue-green of the ocean and they seem to glint in the same manner the way sunlight reflected from the waves. A light breeze was drifting, coincidentally, through her hair and it made her seem ethereal.

The Lady Knight whirled around, her face grim. The story spilled from her eyes as she stepped down from the deck. There was trouble to come.

"What is it?" Joren looked at her serious expression, tense.

Kel, startled from her train of thought, glanced up at him as she shifted through a weapon case. She mumbled and Joren had to step closer to recognize the word.

"Pirates."

__

Now, move after me. Motion mouse over review button and ClIcK "okkiez" and TYPE!!!!! J 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: I am a procrastinator…stupid slow people like me should get organized…and have schedules…AND remember to write on those schedules…heh.  I was going to plan this chapter out and like upload it last MONTH…but there were too many tests (again, an excuse, but I had to study…(yet another one))…I am SO sorry…forgive me?  I'll upload another chapter on Sunday 3/2.  MUST remember!!! *gets notepad*_

**_To all the people who have used their time on me: I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU…I hope that makes up for my slowness… =/ _**

**_This chapter should be extra long…I think…EnJoY~~!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joren froze for a moment and stared at her.

"That wasn't funny."

She turned. In Kel's arms were bundles of weapons of which she had shifted through and in her free hand was a long stick with a wickedly curved blade at the end.

"What?"

"Pirates, they don't sail the seas anymore."

"Well." She placed the rest of the weapons in their proper place and selected an ivory-handled dagger, which she slipped through her boot and still kept a tight hold on the long weapon. "Let me tell you, Stone Mountain, I've seen pirates before, if anyone knows, _I_ do."

He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"And _how_ did you learn this special talent?"

"My mother fought them in the Yamani palace. I saw their ships after we had exited the building. This one looked _exactly_ the same."

"I'll talk to them."

Kel smiled grimly.

"Do as you wish. Just don't blame me when you find out who they truly are. I warned you."

As Joren went up to the deck, he heard several clanks of weapons being searched again and shook his head. _Lump_ was over-reacting.

***

He watched the anonymous vessel travel closer. Doubts began to rise in his mind, well, _these_ people did dress like pirates…the ragged shirts, cut pants…etc. _Well, that doesn't mean they're exactly pirates_, Joren told himself. When the two ships traveled side-by-side, he saw a wealthy gentleman exit from a cabin door. He looked courteous, kind, and everything a true noble should. Plus, he looked extremely young, with coffee-colored hair and black eyes. Joren looked around for Mindelan and discovered that she had decided to hide. _Coward_.

"Greetings!" The man shouted across, with an accent that Joren didn't recognize.

"May the winds be with you." Joren replied, his head bowed in recognition.

"What a lovely ship you have, it may perhaps, override the Shia with its beauty."

Joren identified the unknown man as a outsider. He definitely wasn't from Tortall.

"You're being too courteous. Mine is nothing compared to yours."

"May I come over and judge?"

Joren hesitated.

"Of course, you're always welcomed to."

_You idiot_, Kel scowled from behind a cabin door.

***

A plank was settled between the two ships, after both had been settled and stopped. The man walked, in a noble fashion, over the wooden board and bowed low to Joren when he stepped off.

"May I introduce myself, I am Arik of the Black Seas." (a/n: sorry, couldn't think up a name x_X)

"Excuse me, I forgot my courtesies, I am Joren of Stone Mountain."

Arik smiled and took his feathered hat off.

"No need, I should've introduced myself first."

Joren grinned, _dumb Lump, always seeing illusions._

"Let's go into a cabin."

***

Kel froze when she heard footsteps.

_Great Mother Goddess, please don't pick this door. Please, please, please…._

The handle turned…

***

                   Joren laughed at Arik's atrocious comment and opened the nearest cabin door. 

"Hello, my dear."

Kel stood in the middle of the doorway, dressed in a spring green kimono with a white layer underneath; her short hair down and a small smile on her face (but Joren could tell it was forced). Suddenly, she snapped open a _shukusen_ and fanned herself. Covering half of her face, from nose to chin, she peered over the fan's edge at the pirate.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Arik. Arik of Black Seas."

She said nothing, her eyes blank as Kel nodded in recognition. The Lady Knight stepped aside, allowing entry into the cabin. Arik tipped his hat with politeness, and entered. Watching her with                         the corner of his eyes.

Joren entered. He gave her pointed look that said _He's not a pirate, Lump. I told you so._ She ignored him.

Kel moved to exit.

"We won't mind your company, right, Joren?"

"Of course not. She's only a serving lady." Kel made a low growling noise, but quickly stopped when they turned to look at her.

She smiled slightly, and snapped the _shukusen_ shut, and sat in the chair opposite to Arik. The pirate leaned forward and took her hands, which was quite a bold move. Stone Mountain winced inwardly. 

"Tell me then, are you an angel of dreams, or a spirit of spring?"

_Oh Mithros, he sounds like Kennan._ Kel thought disgustedly, but kept her flattered look.

"Just an ordinary girl, Arik of Black Seas. Joren brought me up, lovingly, ever since I was a child."

Joren stopped in mid-snort and glared at her, annoyed, before turning to the man. Smirking, he replied.

"Ignore her, she has had unimaginable fantasies of me. A maid thinking of her master, disgusting."

The pirate gave a charming smile and looked at Stone Mountain, curiously.

"She wouldn't be your mistress, hmm?"

Joren was horrified. Kel, disgusted.

"I would rather die." The man reserved this information and chuckled.

"Surely she isn't _that_ bad."

"You have no idea."

All the while, Kel fumed. Curses, and images of a pained Joren twisted themselves in merry circles inside her head. 

"I'm still here. Joren is ungentlemanly. Now, you…"

"are the perfect image?"

The pirate chuckled. He leaned back, releasing her hands. Shaking his head thoughtfully, he smiled at the both of them.

"Both of you would be charming additions to my crew. Would you like to join on sea-faring adventures, explore the unknown oceans? I know this may be sudden, but think of all that can be done!"

Two pairs of eyes stared back, unconvinced. Joren smoothed his bangs back and stared at the pirate, his doubts quickly rising. _What should I do? Perhaps, for once, SHE may be right…but what if…we do join…_ He smirked at the idea, causing Kel to look at him sharply, reprimanding his decision with the look in her eyes. Silently, she snapped open the Yamani fan, and slowly fanned herself. Eyes trained on his next move.

Joren eyed the man slyly.

"You wouldn't be happened to be interested in our ship…"

The man's eyes shifted.

"I don't think that's where I'm entirely focused at…"

The blonde followed his gaze and, choked. Not _Lump_. How could anyone have found her pretty? Or, rather, have the courage to look at her at all? Unfortunately, Kel also noticed and blanched visibly. 

"Deal, it sounds fair enough, we're traveling to the Yamani Islands at this moment, however. Can we first make a stop there, captain?"

Arik nodded. Joren thought he saw a glint of nervousness but dismissed the idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh…I can't believe I have the nerve to ask this…but all authors crave it~~ _

_Eeps…um…**ReViEw**?_

_I hope I'm still loved by fast-paced people out there  ^_^.  Grr…them and their pop-up ideas…*cough* Stacey…jkjk.  Love her stories, especially the speed at which she churns those ideas up…::sigh::  I'll catch up…some day…  _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Yay, new chapter~~this will probably last until the end of March…sorry, I am so tired…and some problems in my life has occurred.  Hopefully it won't get worse…enjoy this chapter, and…review, please? =]_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel was lying on her, well not technically hers, bed at the time and was thinking over what had just happened. Stone Mountain was _insane_…….yes, that was it.

A knock sounded. She walked over to answer it and almost slammed it shut, but resisted because of courtesy. Kel curtsied, reluctantly. 

"Close the door, I have something that is needed to be talked at this moment." Arik said, his eyes urgent. The uncaring expression he had during the previous conversation was quickly replaced by his tone. Kel nodded, trusting her instinct, and closed the door. But she held herself tense, prepared for whatever was to come. She eyed him warily.

"Somewhere to sit?"

"Over there." She waved her hand in the direction of a small table where two chairs were located by. He nodded and motioned for her to follow. After they had settled down, the questions begun.

"Are you a Mindelan?"

Shocked, but used to her training, she kept a calm face. 

"And this shall matter…how?"

He smiled.

"My father warned me of the blue blood in the Mindelan lines. News travels around Tortall fast, their merchant ships are the greatest gossips. I take it you were not willingly taken upon this ship, m'dear?"

This time, she nodded. 

"Listen, we have heard of you. Your mother, was truly braver than the storm goddess, a rare creature. If you want to know, we _are_ the pirates of the Yamani Seas. Sadly, we are blamed for trying to steal the golden daggers. But, treasure wasn't the reason."

He stared into her eyes.

"Are you giving me an open mind? It is needed at this moment."

Kel bit her lip. Something about this man gave her many questions, but he seemed trustworthy. _At least more than Joren is._

"Yes. I will listen."

"The maid. The one killed by the pirate arrows. Remember her? She was to lead you out. She was the traitor."

"You're lying. Why would you have a reason to protect the Yamani sacred daggers?"

"No. I told you to keep an open mind. She was hired by some old antique collector to follow the Yamani kingdom's activity and tell him when an opportune time occured. We were there to protect the daggers, it was a compromise between ourselves and the Yamani. You see; it was formed when our first king married the first princess of Yamani, thus, securing the daggers. Why they still allow us to plunder their merchant ships, I don't know." He smiled crookedly.

Suddenly Arik laughed. Kel backed away, slowly. She looked towards the door.

"Don't…don't go. I have a feeling you aren't listening to me at all. But…that's okay. It's your decision." His laughter softened into chuckles, and his eyes were serious once more, dark in color and had adopted a depth forbidden to many.

"I think you should go," the Lady Knight said, softly and ominously.

"Very well. I hope you do change your views of the Yamani pirates, unlike some others. Things aren't always what they seem to be." He looked back at her, pity in his eyes, and left.

Kel stared at the closed door. _Pity?_

***

The persistent drumming of knuckles upon the wooden board awoke him immediately. Tousled hair and clad only in his breeches, Goldenlake opened the door and blinked at the man who stood on the other side. Neal, who had a troubled and bewildered expression on his face stared back.

"By any chance, my lord, have you seen Kel?"

"She's probably sleeping."

"I've thought of that already…she isn't in her room, I checked."

Raoul watched as worry filled Queenscove's face and nodded.

"Let's go for a Keladry hunt, neh?"

"Um…sir…"

Neal coughed and tugged at his shirt.

"Oh…wait a moment."

Raoul rushed back in, with a speed amazing for a burly man his size, and reappeared almost immediately. Dressed in his riding uniform, Raoul ran down the hall, with a mage, surprisingly, racing ahead.

***

The two men looked up when Kel entered, dressed once again in Joren's clothing. Arik noticed the baggy ends that were sticking out and smiled.

"I assume those aren't yours," he inquired subtly, not bothering to hide his grin.

"Kind of noticeable, don't you think?"

"I have to admit, she has a knack for good taste, those were my best set."

The pirate's eyes widened and he laughed atrociously at the statement. Joren slumped and Kel smiled, then sat down in the empty chair.

"I must've misunderstood you, she robbed you of your clothes, Stone Mountain?"

Joren winced, and nodded reluctantly. Kel smirked.

"She took me at a disadvantage when my attention was elsewhere, or she wouldn't have gotten away so easily. I could've tackled her."

She snorted at the "disadvantage" and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…really. Let's do the Pirate Twist to prove if you're are as strong as you say, hmm?"

"Pirate Twist?"

"A test of strength in the tradition of ours. Simple to start, very tiring to end. Let me demonstrate."

Arik wrapped his right fist around Joren's left. Kel watched as the pirate nodded and the muscles bulge as both men try to drive the other's arm to the tabletop. Randomly, her eyes wandered to Joren and Kel felt her eyebrows raise as she noticed the size of his bicep. He _had_ been working out. She wandered off in her pondering…Joren wasn't ever in the gym… Suddenly, the pirate growled and slammed Stone Mountain's hand down. He had won.

Rubbing his wrist carefully, Joren glanced at Arik with a new respect.

"Excellent challenge," the blonde nodded respectively.

"Well…I have been practicing it over in quite a few of our ceremonies, an unfair advantage I say, hmm. Why don't you try beating her? Looks like a fair match."

"What? No."

"Same here. I can't believe I'm agreeing, but it's better than touching a _Lump_."

Kel's eyes flashed and she scowled.

"Fine, if you intend to insult in this way, then we shall see if you're fit to do so."

Joren smirked. His eyes held hers in a disbelieving manner.

"You sure?"

"Just get this over with."

"Fine, _Lump_."

With Arik's instructions, they grasped each other's hand firmly and grimaced at the touch. As the pirate slammed his fist upon the table, silence spread as they the match began…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Was this a cliffhanger?  Dunno if it qualifies to be one…but…_

_Pppllleeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeee **ReviEW**_

_^ answer the author's plea (it just ***might***affect the amount of time for the continuation of the fic…translation for those who did not understand the previous statement: Review. Story might go on faster ^_^)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Unnaturally short chapter..x_X.  I will update another on the weekend.  Don't worry, I'll remember this time  ^_^, for now, bye, and enjoy!**

"Good night, dear _Lump_." 

Joren bowed down mockingly and kissed the upper portion of her hand. Kel seethed with anger, which she managed to suppress until she entered her cabin, then she flopped on the bed and punched her pillow.  A cloud of feathers flew out but she ignored the snow-like atmosphere and buried her face in the, now, seemingly flat thing.  

He _cheated_.  Yes…that was the reason.  Why else would he win…was Joren actually that strong?  No.  He wasn't.  He was a skinny little boy.  A dangerous one, but skinny nevertheless!  She mumbled incoherently to herself and fumbled with the thin blankets.  But even as Kel held the grudge against Joren, she couldn't keep it up for long.  A bit of respect had leaked out from within her, into the bin, which she had mentally labeled "Stoned Joren".

It was still afternoon, so, naturally the Lady Knight wasn't sleepy yet.  Quietly, she peeked out the door.  _What?  Why am I peeking?  I'm not afraid…of…anything…_  She scoffed at herself for even thinking about being afraid.  Back straightened, Kel walked up to the docks (for the cabins were located inside the ship) and slowly began her leisurely-paced stroll.

Kel began jogging.  She almost passed a cabin, which she had never noticed, when sounds of growling caught her attention.  She sneaked closer, as silently as she could, and glanced around the corner.  And almost tripped.  There, in the middle of the nearly empty room, was Joren.  He wasn't doing much…except for _exercising_.  Needless to say, her eyes widened with surprise.  Adding to the shock, Joren, instead of wearing the usual tunic and breeches, he wore a thin sheet, wrapped around his abdomen and shoulders (like an undershirt).  Like the ones the _Yamani men used._  The shorts he had on were past his knees, but allowed him the flexibility breeches restrained.  Again, Yamani-styled.  

It wasn't noticed that he had stopped moving, until Kel blinked…and finally tripped on a thick strand of rope, used to anchor the ship.  She laid sprawled on the ground before him, but quickly, she regained her posture and before she could stop herself…

"Where did you get those clothes?"

Joren looked at her, annoyance flashing across his eyes.

"You thought that only you were the only possible family to have visited the Yamanis?"  Joren clicked his tongue, "how big could your ego be?"  A strange look was in his eyes.

"No…I was just surprised."  

"Well, not everything is the way it seems in the _real_ world, I haven't seen you there much anyway.  Always daydreaming about some court lord, hmm?"  Joren smirked, knowingly.

"You do _not_ know me, Stone Mountain, so I suggest you get that pointy nose of yours out of other's businesses."

"Well, what have _you_ been doing in the past few minutes, m'dear?"

"It was an accident."  Kel finished lamely.  But, Joren, amazingly, noticed the honest tone in which she said those words and nodded.

"You're excused."

               Recovering from the shock of Joren's niceties, Kel sprinted from his sight.  He shook his head, smiling slightly.  But as he turned back, the blonde's face was blank once again.

***

               In the afternoon, she saw him again, reclining in one of the chairs placed upon the deck.  Quietly, for curiosity had overcome her once again, she crept closer.

               His feet were placed idly on the tabletop and a thick pad of paper was clutched in his left fist, gently as to not wrinkle the smooth surface.  A pencil was stuck randomly in the space between Joren's hair and ear, and his palm was placed thoughtfully against his cheek.  

               Kel looked over his shoulder.  And almost gasped aloud, but caught herself in time.

               He had drawn the ocean landscape with artistic skills that she had not thought were possible.  As her eyes roved over the masterpiece, she smiled, perhaps, Stone Mountain did have a heart after all.  Besides, there wasn't anything that bad about him, except his cocky attitude and facial moments.

               She exited, unnoticed.  By everyone, except Joren, that is.

               _Nosy Lump_, he went back to sketching.

**A/n: Was this an outcome you expected?  =)  Tell in a review  ^_^**

**               The purple button is a very nice, clickable thing.  You know the mouse wants to go to it and "click", and the keyboard wants its share afterward, right?  You must be fair to everything after all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh uh….only….14 1/2 hours off!  Erm…Monday counts as part of a weekend for me?  x_X  SOSH, sorry!!!!!!!! _  ((also…when I tried to log in, the server said it was overloaded.  I swear, it's the TRUTH!  Cin never lies!  Cin is a good person.))**

**Cin Begs For Forgiveness of … Procrastinating~~!  Huggggggsssssssssssss**

While Kel had her share of curiosity fulfilled, Joren was trying to satisfy his as well.  Besides, it was time to return the favor.  He'd caught her looking in his direction, with unanswered thoughts evident in her eyes, and later, spotted her sneaking off.  He smirked.  Of course, compared to his, her life would be…worthless, no wonder she was peeking around for something to do.

And yet, he wondered about the routine of exercises she was known for.  They said she didn't need weapons to do them, which, of course, was nonsense.  

Plus…he needed to work off energy today.  There was too much sugar in that breakfast bun.

***

               Joren was walking down to the cabins when he passed by Kel's.

The blonde almost passed without noticing anything different, when he heard soft thumping on the floor.  Plus he would've noticed it, without the noise, since the ground was shaking so.  Therefore, he concluded that Kel was trying to sink the ship and turned around to reprimand her.  However, when he got to her doorway, all thoughts disappeared from his head.  The nonsense, was performing right before his eyes.  All the twisting, bending, horribly complicated exercises he dared not think of were being done by _her_.  And he was witnessing.  How worse could this get?

Much worse.

As he was pondering, Joren didn't notice Kel lashing out and grabbing him by the ankle, pinning him to the floor.

               _Smack._

               The world started to dim…_I'm dying, she's killed me.  How embarrassing._

               Kel poked him in the side.  

When Joren didn't respond, she prodded harder.

"Don't do that.  It tickles."  Stone Mountain didn't bother to open his eyes, knowing that she would just flash a triumphant smile at him, which he didn't really need at the moment.  

"Are you okay?"  _Wow, she sounds genuinely concerned…_"Did I beat you too bad?"  

               He coughed and sat up.

"Thank you very much for the get-back-to-earth message, why couldn't you _say_ it like any other normal person?"

"Because I'm THE _Lump_."

"Ha. Ha. Funny, you should be a court joker."  He snorted at the provoked image.

               Kel made a face at the thought.

"Nah, you'll probably beat me to it." 

The image of a joker-clad Joren danced in their minds.  They looked at each other, and burst out in joyful laughter.  Suddenly, Joren stopped and gently touched his side.  

"Ow.  Can't Laugh.  Hurts.  Pain."

               She looked at his pain-filled face, eyes widening.

"Did I break something?"  Kel sounded _almost_ cheerful.

               Joren opened one eye in his wince.  He motioned for her to lean closer.  Kel followed his movements.

"Don't worry, dear, you'll have many more chances to touch your gorgeous angel."

The Lady Knight fell back, making no sound, since she was laughing too hard; her face turning dangerously red.  Needless to say, Joren's ego shrunk quite a bit.

***

               Arik of Black Seas was currently playing cards with the members of his crew.  

               His thoughts were interrupted by the laughter coming from below; he smiled secretly.

It was interesting how youngsters interacted with each other.  Especially these two.  The pirate grinned, remember an old saying his own mother used to say, _Love always springs from Hate, there's no other option except to accept it as it comes along. _ 

Still grinning, his mind returned to the game.  The others, thinking that their captain was going to win, glanced at him suspiciously.

***

It was the next day, the sky clear and the sun shining brightly.  The waves were smooth and the wind was blowing in their direction, leading them further and aiding them greatly in the jorney.  Kel thought about this over and decided that her kidnap wasn't so bad.  Besides, she missed the Yamani Islands, and after getting to know Joren for about a week, he seemed like a decent person.  Perhaps not friendly, but decent.

Tortallan life was gets to you after a while.

And now she was back to her beloved island, well, _almost_ back.

Arik shouted something and both heads turned.  

"What?"  both of them answered.

This time, louder and clearer, for the pirate was heading to their direction.  A twinkle shone brightly in his eye.

"We've reached the Yamani Islands."

**Yay!  Ship moments are over!  Fortunately none of the characters got seasick…o_O…hmm…**

**Review?  Pleeeeeeeease pretty plleeeeeeaseeeee………….*curtsies her best*  (hope that convinces the readers  =P)**


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. TWO CHAPS up…..didn't expect that….but anywayyyy……hope you guys enjoy them!!!!  Hope im not rushing…..x_x

Despite Keladry's many years at the Yamanis, the beauty of the islands still astounded her.  The land, covered with lushes, exotic plants of every kind and the native animals, matching the uniqueness of their surroundings, made the place a different sort of beauty than Tortall.  Tortall, with her majestic buildings and smoothly paved walkways could _probably _compete, perhaps, with the Yamani Islands.  It would be an interesting challenge.  

Joren watched as Kel's eyes lit up at the sight of the foreign land and smirked.  _Well, her loyalty to Tortall sure shows true through and through_.  Carrying his bags of luggage upon his back, the blonde climbed off the ship and winced as he stepped into the shallow waters.  The ship couldn't go any nearer to the land or she might scrape her hulk, but really, this was still a bit too deep.  His eyes widened as he realized it was even _deeper_.  Now, the waters were up to his chest and a slight shade of fright was forming in his mind.

Then, something hit him, dunking his head down.  He scrambled up quickly, spitting out the salt water.

"What the…"

Kel turned around.  And hit him again.  She realized what was happening and, laughing, shifted the traveling bag closer to herself.

"I'm sorry."

A wet, soaked Joren glared back and huffed.

"Clumsy _Lump._"

"You were the one in front of me.  Pay more attention."

Joren mimicked her words as she turned back.  Suddenly, he smiled.  Hooking a finger casually into the loop of one of her bags, he tugged.  Hard.  With a yelp, the lady knight splashed into the water beside him.  As she surfaced, he glanced innocently.

"You're even clumsier than I thought, my dear."

"Probably because _someone_ was helping tilt me.  Oaf."

"What did you call me?"

"OAF!  You hear that?  You're a blonde-wigged OAF."

With a mocking roar, he lifted her out of the water and held her in a throwing position.  Keladry, knowing not to tease him farther, sighed.  She didn't doubt his strength, nor did she doubt the intense pain of a belly flop.

"Would you like to repeat what you said?"

"No."

"Repeat what you said."

"Your father's a blonde-wigged oaf."

Joren pondered for a moment here.

"Fair enough."

"Ohayo!"  The maid bowed deeply, in greeting.  "My name's Aishi and I'll be your maid here at the Hanamuri Hotel.  If you two need anything, just use the bell-ringer."  She pointed to a thin piece of rope, one hanging by each bed.

"Wait…there's only one bed."

"Ai, Gomen!  Did you want two?  I'll see if that can be taken care of!"

As the maid left, Kel and Joren turned, facing each other.

"If…"

"there's only this bed…"

"I get it."

"Fine, I can't stand you whining anyway."

"Like I whine as much as you, Stone Mountain."

She watched his fingers flex and backed away.  Just when he was about to…do whatever was in his mind, Aishi came back, a frown upon her face.  Kel guessed.

"No other rooms?"

                   Aishi nodded sadly.  Expressing the emotions within Kel and Joren as well, unconsciously.  But as they turned, their backs facing her, the maid had a glitter of mischief shining in her eye.

…meep…review?…/o_o\ 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Dis be the 2nd chap up!  I'm in a explaining mood…..so dorky xP enjoy this one too!

Aishi flounced down the stairs to the kitchen, a thick small, black book in her small fist.  She jumped into a nearby well-worn sofa and quickly snapped the thing open.

"Ai, at it once again, I see."

                   The maid smiled up at the familiar voice, her eyes still focused on the book.

"Ohayo, Mauri, this one's the best so far in the series."

"I can tell, Ai."

The plump elderly woman walked over to the young girl and, raising an eyebrow at the glint in the girl's eye, tapped her on the shoulder with her wooden stirring spoon.

"Little Ai, if I didn't know better, you're up to something."

                   A small grin confirmed her statement.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Spill, child."

The girl turned around in a flurry of excitement.  Waving her romantic novel _Twisted Love_ in front of the cook's nose, words sped out of her mouth.    

"Well, you see, I'm testing this theory in my book here, and I'm just curious…"

"Oh dear, not another one of _those_ experiments.  We know what happened to the last…"

"I know, I know, the result was a bit too…responsive.  But it was still fun!  Right?"

                   The cook scrunched up her nose in thought.

"If you get in any trouble, Ai, I had nothing to do with it nor any knowledge of it!"

"But of course, dear Mauri!"

***

A knock sounded upon his door, Joren, looking up briefly from his sketching, shrugged, and resumed.  A tinkering of keys rang and Aisha, who bore a bright smile upon her pale face, opened his door.

"Time for breakfast!"

                   Joren scowled.

"Why couldn't you just yell through the door?  I could've been standing stark naked, or changing, bathing…"

He trailed off when a curious glint appeared in the maid's eyes.  Noticing that he was scrutinizing her, her smile returned, and she went about her job.

"Don't worry, I made sure you had no article of clothing missing from your body."

                   He blinked.  Then, his mouth widened a bit when he asked, or rather, stated.

"You spy on your clients?  What kind of hotel is this?"

                   Aishi stopped bustling around and, turning to face him, huffed indignantly.

"We do _not_ spy! (Joren grunted in disbelief) There is a local mage who spells rooms for us that are able to inform us on what condition the client is currently in."

                   The look in the blonde's stormy blue eyes were extremely skeptical.

"Oh hush, go eat now!  You already took a shower one hour ago, there's no use in lying, Stone Mountain."

***

Kel was busy picking out the spices in the bread roll she was given.  Annoyed, she took a particularly large, hunky piece and threw it violently, aiming at the empty doorway.  And, right at the very second, when it left the tip of her index finger, Joren appeared in the targeted spot.

"Ouch, is this what you do for morning practices?  By the way, you might want to stop playing around, we leave in an hour."

Kel scowled and, ignoring him, turned back to the roll.  He settled down in the seat across from hers and ordered a bowl of soup from a wandering maid.  She dusted her apron and went off, then came back in such a sudden that Joren didn't even notice her standing by him until the maid tapped him on the shoulder.  Dazedly, Joren accepted the bowl and placed it in front of him.  Kel sneaked a peek up from her bread and noticed the faraway look in his eyes.  Shrugging, she continued to munch on her piece of breakfast.

_The mark on her collar.  An R with double lining through its center, **Raves**.  How could they be here though?  Were they targeting Mindelen?  She's actually worth something?_  He blinked and tried to sort out his thoughts.  Distracted, his spoonful of soup missed their intended path and spilled down the front of his shirt.

"Oh…crap…"

The napkin didn't help much, thus, forcing him to run out of the room and throwing his shirt into the washer's basket and changing into a new one, all in three seconds.  Done in such a short period of time, thus avoiding being late for the journey, of course…why else?    

Keladry was prepared by the time he got out.  Perched on a black mare, with ivory stripes in her mane and tail, it formed an elegant picture.  Even Joren was quite a bit taken back at how much dignity she still had, considered that the knight had been gagged, blinded…  He leapt onto his white stallion, Pearl Hoax, and rode up beside her.  

"I expect you know how to read this…"

He gave her the map, keeping a wary eye on her every movement.  For a moment, it seemed as if she was unable to decipher the drawings on the parchment, then her eyes widened.  This caused him to focus closer, since it was very rare when the lady knight revealed any bit of emotion, especially on such important information.

Rev Rev's? =)

~_~ forgive my slowness… 


	9. Chapter 9

Two glinting weapons of indescribable value flashed before her eyes.  Their blades entwined, crossed.  The golden daggers after mother had rescued them, the emperor told her to keep them where she wished, where no one would possibly find them…

_flashback_

_"Kel, sweetheart, you playing around again?"_

_I ran to Mother who stood outside the door, calling.  Bowing my head in shame of disobedience, I waited for the lecture to start.  When nothing happened for a few minutes, I chanced a look up._

_Mother was…smiling?_

_"Keladry, mommy has a big favor to ask you…listen closely, okay?"_

_Like most young children, I loved this "secretive" mood.  Quickly, I smoothed my dirty kimono and sat down in front of mother.  She took out an enormous package.  Well.  It looked enormous to me since I was so little then…  She placed it in my hands._

_"Okay, darling, let's play a game of hide and seek.  Hide the package in the deepest area of the cave.  The darkest, gloomiest, scariest, etc. of the cave.  Understand?"_

_I nodded._

_"When I turn around, run in and start searching for the perfect hiding place!"_

_I raced off as she turned._

_end flashback_

"Joren, where did you get this map?"

"Father did.  Don't ask me from who…I have no clue."

Keladry thought hard for a moment.  Then suddenly, she said.

"Okay, let's go."

The blonde, hesitant at her pause, shrugged and was soon behind her.

"Let's stop."

"What?  It's the fifth time already!"

"Be patient."

               Keladry drank a few gulps of water, slowly.  The blonde paced furiously in front of her.  He coughed, paused, and swirled around from his position, to glare at her.

"You're stalling, aren't you?"

               Kel placed on her "stone" face.

"Mithros, you know how much I hate that expression."

"Well, stand it you big, tough knight."

               Defeated, Joren climbed onto his horse and sighed.

Kel looked up just in time to see Joren's shocked expression as an arrow skimmed across his hair, thudding into a nearby tree.  He slid rashly off his horse, catching himself before he fell, and drew his sword.  She went over to where the arrow had landed and gently plucked it off.  Rolling it open expertly between her index and thumb, she revealed a hidden message.  Joren stared on.

"Hmm…Raves?"  

               Joren twitched.

"A friend of yours?"  Keladry asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Oh yes, I'm so happy that I'm not even smiling.  Seriously Mindelan, you are the worst guesser ever."

"…you never smile…"

               Even with his face turned away from her, she could tell he had mustered up a very nasty glare just for her.

"Mindelan, get on the horse."

"_No_."

"I'll hoist you…"

"Try me."

He raked back the blonde bangs hanging distractedly before his eyes, and scowled.  Kel sat on the ground, immobile, as her horse grazed peacefully beside her.  Closing his eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of a slight headache, he stretched and strolled forward.  Lifting her easily, as if she were as light as a feather, he propped her onto the saddle of Pearl Hoax.  She sat, a bit shocked at what had just happened, and tried to clamber off.  Joren quickly slid on and placed his arms around her to hold the reins.

"There."

"Why you ba-"

"No need for foul language.  You said I could try."

               She wanted to scrape the cheeky smile off with a chisel, particularly one with an edge as sharp as Lightning's blade.

"Now, dear girl, you have no reason for rests, since it is as easy to take a gulp of water upon the saddle, which I am leading, and of which you will be nothing whatsoever at all."

"May Mithros strike you dead," she mumbled.

A few moments later of peculiar silence, they reached a clearing.  Kel stifled a gasp as her eyes widened with recognition.  Joren looked down at what she was doing; she had accidentally jabbed his ribs with her elbows with her sudden movement.  Suddenly, he lost hold and slipped off Pearl Hoax as she turned, curious at what the place had turned out to be like.

"Oops…"

Joren gasped as pain filled his side and as he tried to sit up, his arm bent in the opposite way and he collapsed.  His eye then caught a print in the dirt and he scrutinized it closely, crawling a bit nearer.  It was a footprint.  He raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

Meanwhile, Kel had jumped off the white stallion and landed beside him.  Looking him over for any signs of bleeding, she sighed with relief.  Nothing was red.  Good.  She was shamefully incapable of healing.  Neal would have to be called or such a thing.  Not that he would touch the blonde anyway.  She was about to stand up when a slight discoloring at the back of Joren's neck began to appear, she scowled slightly and leaned closer to examine it.

               Joren felt her fingers brush his nape and he froze.  Then, getting back into the sense of things, he growled and asked harshly.

"Mindelan, what are you-"

               The blonde turned suddenly, not giving her time to back off.

               And their lips met.

**Erm…does this qualify for a cliff?** ._.  :x

_A.N.: **claps** woo, I haven't died after all, I know, I suck at updating…quickly.  Neway, that was quite early for such a thing ((aka ::kiss::)) to happen…didn't really plan that at all, it was a **ting! ** And yeah…blame Kaiye :/.  _  


	10. Chapter 10

**_Woo, im on a roooolll…let's hope this kind of stamina keep up ::thumbs up::.  Well, read on…::pushes self out of sight as text overcomes screen::_**

****

****

They sprang apart as soon as possible, both of them fingering their lips at what had previously happened.  While Keladry's eyes were wide and shocked, Joren's were femininely half-closed, as if he were looking upon the ground.

"…uh…um…I didn't mean to…"

"It's perfectly fine, all ladies swoon and attack me with lustful actions once I'm vulnerable, particularly in a lying fashion."

               Kel's mind cleared in an instant.  Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Goddess!  You are a vain creature.  Pompous, indignant, stubborn-"

Joren watched as her face returned to its normally pale shade after the blush began to fade.  _Pity, she looked better with it._  He nearly knocked himself senseless for thinking of such a thing.  By the time he looked up, Kel had placed herself comfortably into the silver-maned mare she had started the journey with.

"Didn't know you'd become so urgently helpful after such a small privilege."

Kel gave him a look that reminded Joren to keep alert during his sleeping time tonight.

-----

"Okay…okay, I think I broke something."

               Keladry wasn't a cold-hearted jerk like he was.  So naturally, she reluctantly slid off the mare and stumbled near him.  

"Tell me when you feel something…"

"MITHROS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO PRESS SO HARD, MINDELAN."

"Hmm…seems like you broke something."

               He sat down, wincing.  

"Joren, take off your shirt."

"Just hit me when I'm in pain and strip me while you're at it, won't you.  Should've known."

"Idiot.  I'm trying to find exactly where you are injured."

               He gave her a scrutinizing look.  And slowly, raised his shirt.  Keladry ran a hand over his stomach.

"Does anywhere hurt?"

"No."

His skin was silky smooth and pretty peach white.  Kel grudgingly admit to herself that he wasn't swarthy as most other knights were and that he had delicate skin.  _Like a court lady_, she suppressed a smile.  She soon recognized the cause of the agony Joren had and was enduring.  An immense area over his ribs had turn an ugly, sickening shade of blue, purple, green, yellow, red…the colors of the rainbow.  She brushed a finger over the spot.  

"MINDELAN."

"You've got a grotesquely large area of a bruise here, Stone Mountain.  Looks like its going to take a month or so.  Yewch, its disgusting."

"Thank you for commenting."  His voice was strained with pain.

               Kel looked at the outline of ribs closely.  Two of them seemed oddly out of shape, it even caused her to wince as she peered at them.

"You've broken a few ribs."

"Crap."

"You want me to make you a brace out of the _ganmu_, it's a bunch of hollow dry sticks bundled together."

"What will it feel like?"

"Like you're wearing a corset."

"No, I do not want a brace."

"Well then, it'll take much more time to heal.  And even though I don't know much about healing, I know that if bones aren't guided properly in the process, they can be mended crookedly."

"I'll give it a chance."

"What an idiot."

               Keladry was about to hop onto her horse again when Joren stopped her.

"Trace the footprints."  He pointed in a direction where a series of marks were hidden beneath several bunches of vegetation.

As she shifted through the bushes, Kel could hear the blonde hiss through his teeth as the branches brushed against his bruise.  An odd emotion started building up.  Pity?  How could she pity such a person?  Shaking her head, she pushed a branch away, and walked forward.  A yell sounded behind her.  When she turned around, Kel could see a thin red line appearing upon Joren's pale cheek.  She grinned.  Poor kid doesn't know when to duck a branch.

"Well, looks like we're here."

               A tall, dark cave opening loomed above them.  

"Let's go in, shall we?"  Joren mockingly extended an elbow toward her.  She took it, playing along.  And offering him several extra waves of pain.

-----

               They had been walking for a while and as they came to another dead end, Joren scowled and sat down.

"Look at the map, Mindelan," he growled, annoyed.

"Okay, wait, I thought I heard something."

She disappeared around a corner.  Joren felt a wave of anxiety rush through him.  _By Mithros, she has got to be the most foolhardy person I have ever met._  When she didn't come back for several minutes, he became more and more worried.  Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"MINDELAN."

"Argh…"  A sooty face glanced back at him with ruffled toffee-colored hair.  He smirked. 

"Shut up," she sneezed, caused by a large amount of dust suddenly falling off from the ceiling.

               Suddenly, Joren's eye caught a shadow sneaking up behind her.

"Kel, come here right now!"

               She looked up, confused.  The shadow wrapped its arm around her next and a blow from its weapon sent her slumping forward upon the limb, unconscious.

"KELADRY."

**_a.n.  woohoo!!! I finished this chapter in a day =D.  so there'll probably be some grammatical or spelling errors :[. Well, im focusing on the emotions more and more now….has it been noticed :p_**

****

**_Some notes:_**

**_-joren's first time of calling the keladry of mindelan…kel!  :D_**

**_               -he said her name twice!_**

****

**_Is this a sign of an affection amounting?  Hmm… =ponders=_**


	11. Chapter 11

               The shadow stepped closer to the fire, and before it was put out, Joren could see dark hazel-shaped eyes staring back at him above a veil-covered nose and mouth.  And as the arm grabbed the long, dark robe trailing behind him and swept forward, the blonde saw the symbol of an **R with double lining through its middle.**

"Mithros…" Joren managed to swear before he sank into the surrounding darkness himself.

-----

"Two tortallan knights, one by the name of Stone Mountain."

               Midnight blue eyes slid up with interest at the name.  Unlike the outfits the others had, this person wore a long piece of black silk cloth around his head to cover everything but the eyes.  

               "Let me see them."

-----

               Joren woke up to the movement of his body, being dragged shortly across the dirty floor and then lifted over the shoulder by a tall robed man.  

               "Oof," Stone Mountain winced as the man's shoulder dug into his stomach and held a long gulp of breath before he could let out an agonized cry as his abdomen muscle shifted his ribs.  They entered a deep tunnel, where the walls became more cramped, and then, even the tall man had to slouch in order not to scrape Joren with the ceiling.  And, even so, the blonde could feel a slight prickling on his back.

               "Excuse me, could you, by any chance, bend lower?"

               The man didn't say anything; he didn't change his position either.  Joren began to get annoyed.

               "a-HEM, can you bend lower?"

               The prickling still tickled his back and irritated his skin.

               "WOULD YOU BEND YOUR GOD-FORSAKEN BACK AND LET MINE HAVE SOME PEACE.  I HAVE SEVERAL BROKEN RIBS, AS WELL, AND THE WAY I AM BEING CARRIED RIGHT NOW IS NOT VERY SPIFFY.  How would YOU, like me to carry your body like this, WHEN you have broken ribs AND rub you against the ceiling while I'm at it?"

               The man continued on, regardless of his yelling.  Joren gave it a last try.

               "If you bend lower, I'll let you rape me."

               As before, the man shuffled on, still in the same style as ever.  _He's deaf_, Joren thought miserably_._

-----

               Kel had arrived before Joren and was lying, still unconscious, on the stone floor.  Her short toffee hair fanned around her, forming a small halo.  The uniquely dressed robed man raised his hand.  A servant picked up the lady knight and brought her closer.  

               "Place her in my lap."

               And so she was placed.  He fingered her hair, the thin strands parting smoothly.  _Like water_, he thought, contemplatively and smiled.  Long lashes adorned her eyelids, and a slight spray of freckles decorated her cheeks.  Withdrawing a silver necklace from one of his many pockets, the man gently placed it on her.  He felt something soak the leg-portion of his robe and as he lifted her lightly, the robed man found that she was still bleeding freely from the back of her head.  Frowning and with another quick wave of his palm, a bowl of warm water was brought and he dabbed her wound lightly.  Her eyes fluttered.  And, slowly, they opened, bright hazel shining clear.  The man froze.  Kel instinctively wrinkled her brow and groaned.  

               "Where am I…"

               "The Hidden Cove."

               "Ugh," she tried to roll over, but he caught her before Kel could fall off and tumble down the stairs.

               "Try standing."

               She held on to his shoulder for support and slowly stood up, legs slightly wobbling.  

               "I'm fine."

               Then, she slipped and fell off the stage-like platform.  The man carrying Joren had opened the door to the spacious room-like cave and as he turned to close it, the blonde raised his head.  And fell off the man's shoulder.

               "!@#%"

               Despite the pain, Joren ran forward, clutching his ribs with his left arm, and caught Kel before she could slide down any further.

               "Augh…head hurts."

               "It should."

               She blinked, opening her closed eyes, which were squeezed tight, when she fell.

               "Joren."  Kel stared at him with blank eyes.

               "Are you okay?" he whispered, looking up toward the surprised man who had stood up from his throne, which protruded from the cave wall.

               Her eyes slid down…and a small frown appeared.

               "Your ribs; you shouldn't strain them."

               He set her down gently.

               "Thanks for your concern."  

               "You're welcome," she replied, nonchalantly, as if Kel had all day to chat around.  She turned around in a lazy circle, observing the room.  And as Joren watched, a seemingly genuine smile appeared as she met the worried robed figure with her eyes, as if praising him.  Right then, something stirred within the blonde and grew slowly, soaking in, without Joren noticing.

-----

               "Come over here."

               Kel pouted slightly and faked a glare.

               "Why…" 

               "Well, that git is bound to do something."

               "Don't talk about him that way!"  She hit him on the shoulder; the force of the punch was obviously not done in a playful way.  He winced and paused his walking.  Something shifted, drawing out a gasp from inside him.

               "Are you okay?"  A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up, his eyes drawn to a familiar glimmer in them.  Then it vanished.

               "You deserved that," she snarled, and whirled around to walk with the tall robed man.  

"Come here, Kel."

"Yes, Nathan." 

_When had they been on first name terms?  _Joren stared after them, bewildered.  He saw Kel pause and turn about slightly.

               "Come along, Joren," she said, a small **wicked** smile appearing on her oval face. 

**_A/n: O_O She's become an eviLLLe-doer of Him…okay, I have just twisted my entire original plot all the way around, so…I have no idea where I'm going now!  Gah…always ends like this…grr..::bonks self::  Anyway, look, I updated again!  :D_**

****

**_And somehow…"wicked"  at the end seems misspelled to me, even though my friend says it IS spelled like that…my mind's all weird right now, neh…need Tylenol…=/_**

****

**Push Purple Button, oh mighty Reviewer…**

**::blink::  please?**


	12. Chapter 12

They had been set to the task of scrubbing.  Their specific target: a wall in an elaborately decorated bedroom.  Tapestry was randomly hung upon the stone walls, but it gave the place a kind of raggedly handsome look.  The bedcovers were made from silk and the pillows, from the softest goose feathers.  The frame, which supported the enormous bed, was made from a rich mahogany wood source.  The kind picked by kings for building their own comforts and revealing their wealth.

And so they scrubbed the walls, from when the early sunrays peeking over the mountains until the time it had completely risen out, in all its splendor and glory.  Joren threw the thick horsehair brush down, wincing a bit as pain laced through his body.  Kel ignored him and continued on with her work.  He looked at her, mind reeling with confusion and disgust.  _How could you crack all of a sudden?  _Her back was to him, arms stretched upon the wall and soap bubbles covering her palms.  Face completely emotionless.

"What is wrong with you…" he whispered under his breath.  Shaking his head, Joren bent down to pick up his brush.

"Nothing's wrong with me, what do you mean?"  

He looked up, Keladry's eyes were upon him, emitting a steady and cool gaze.  Her arm had frozen in its position of scrubbing.  Joren stood up straight, despite the agony, and walked to her.  Raising his right hand to tilt her chin up, he looked into her eyes.  And saw nothing, no sparkle of life, it was like looking into a set of dull marbles.

"What are you two doing?"  Both of them turned.

Nathan stood in the doorway, masked in mass layers of black silk.  His veil had loosened slightly, revealing a sharp nose and thin lips.  His hands were clutched behind his back and shadows of men surrounded him from behind.  Joren straightened and stared back at the man, who had a slight frown upon his face.  Kel just sat down, placing her folded hands in her lap.  

"Come on, you two."  Nathan swished his cloak dramatically as he made to turn about.  The blonde rolled his eyes and stalked after him, Kel following.  They followed through several twists and turns in the tunnel until the dark man stopped.  He opened a small oak door, which caused him to bend down to walk through.  Joren made to step in.

"No, only she comes in.  You stay out."

_Prissy block._  But he stayed, watching Kel enter obediently.

***

"Sit, sit down."  He pointed to a cushioned chair by the one he sat on.  Keladry sat.

"Now…"  He folded his hands and leaned forward, eyes glinting with anticipation.

"I suppose you know about the Golden Daggers, hmm, dear daughter of the Lady Ilane."

She gave a slight nod of her head, her face void of emotion.  But a furious glint shown from her eyes.  The man noticed it and chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you enjoy the gift's properties as I do.  Obedient little one.  Come on now, voice your thoughts."

"God-dess, you twisted bastard!  What the hell do you think you're doing?  Get this piece of crap off of me and I'll show you a piece of my mind.  You pouncy piece of silk-covered horseshit!"  All this was said in monotone, since only the words obeyed her mind, not the body.

The man raised an eyebrow, surprised that the necklace had managed to actually suppress and control her so well.  

"Silence."  He said quickly, as Kel opened her mouth to speak again.

"My dear, you will show me where they are hidden.  Starting tomorrow."

All she could do was glare vehemently. 

***

The next morning, Joren found himself shaken awake by the man who had carried him.  He grimace as pain coursed through his body from his twisted sleeping position.  He peeked through one eye, the sun shining powerfully through a small hole in the cave roof.  He sat up carefully, as to not to move his torso much.

"Oh my god, Mithros, not you again."

"Lord Nathan wants you up and prepared in thirty minutes."  

"What for…"

"Just prepare."

"I won't do anything for that creepy man until I know what his intention is."

"He also said that if you disagreed, I am to carry you out immediately."

Joren gulped, and said in a weak voice, a hand running through his bed hair.

"Really?  Whoever said I disagreed?"

The man looked at him suspiciously and exited.

"I have to get out of this place."  Joren threw on a tunic and a pair of breeches.

***

Stone Mountain came out to the joined chamber where he was instructed to meet.  As he entered, the blonde immediately spotted Nathan, but another dark figure was standing by the man's side.  His mouth fell open when he recognized who it was.  Kel, with her hair newly straightened, was dressed in a long black wavy dress, made of the same material as Nathan's.  She turned toward him as he came in.

"Ah, Joren, so nice of you to join us."  

He narrowed blue eyes at the tall man.  Nathan ignored it and turned to Kel.

"Now, Keladry, you may begin."

He watched curiously as the girl slowly trailed through an opening, walking so smoothly that she seemed to float.  Joren cursed as he stumbled and almost slipped on a pebble, bending his body in such a way that a strong wave of pain swept through, leaving negative tingling effects.  Mindelan lead them through such a twisty path that Joren forgot all sense of direction.  They continued on like such, for the entire day.  Soon, the blonde was sweating heavily, the pain in his sides getting worse and worse.  He gasped and finally collapsed against the wall of the tunnel.

"Joren?"  Nathan's face was turned toward him.  

"Pain…in ribs…rest…"

"You want Kyshe to carry you?"

A familiar man stepped forward.  

"No.  Not even if he was the Goddess in disguise."

"Very well, he shall drag you then."

Kyshe smiled subtly as he folded his hands before him, in a pleasant manner.  Joren blanched.

"I'll hobble just fine."

"Better keep up, or Kyshe might take it upon himself to help."

Nathan turned back to Kel and nodded.  She continued on.

"Touch me and by the time I get through this, I'll find an ant hill and, beside it, strap you to a stake, cover you with honey, and, for a bonus, add a beehive as a decoration to the wooden pole."  Joren growled to the man behind him.

***

They all came to a rest soon.  Keladry could've gone further, but Nathan had said it was enough.  A large opening in the sidewall provided shelter for the night.  Joren breathed a sigh of relief and slid down to the floor.  He peeled off the soles of what remained as his shoes and winced as several blisters busted.  Keladry had taken the opposite wall to his and was gently wiping her foot clean of blood.  Her skin had peeled off at the sole and only a few layers protected the bone.  She tore at her dress, making a bandage to wrap around her feet.

"Here, let me help."  Her struggle with the task, made him pity the girl.  He took the ends of the cloth and tied them tightly, but loose enough so that it did not constrict any blood vessels.  She nodded her head in thanks.  He looked at her and realized she was full of uncontrollable rage that was somehow restricted within her.  Hazel eyes flashed with dreams of death and torture, which softened as they looked at him.

"You can't talk, can you…it's him."  She nodded at the truth of his statement.  Slowly, she motioned him to come by her.  He crawled to her side and leaned against the wall.  Blonde strands of hair falling into his eyes as he leaned all the way back to relax his back.  Dark bags had formed under his eyes and his thickly lashed eyes were closed, slightly tightened with pain.  Softly, she prodded his shoulder.  He opened one eye.  Kel pointed at his side.

"Yes, it hurts like hell when I move.  I'm starting to consider wearing a corset."  She smiled righteously.  Even if Kel had said nothing, he knew this would be the moment where she'd reply, _I told you so._  He stuck out his tongue at her.  

Then the light provided by a fire, which the men had made, reflected something he hadn't seen before.  

"Keladry, where'd you get that necklace…"

**_Umm…I was trying a different, more descriptive style in this chapter…not like my big spaced sentences in the others.  :p Just experimenting.  Is it better?  Or…yuck?_**

****

*****Note: I hope it didn't get too confusing x_x and everything was figured out in this chapter…if it wasn't you can email me and I'll try to explain.  And I apologize beforehand because I _suck_ at explaining stuff. =/**

****

**Happy thought to keep until next chapter comes…: They escape and wander lost in the tunnels…with only each other for company. :D**

****

**The purple button says, "I know you want to press me and leave a message."**

**               I say, "Listen to the purple button, it has good sense."**

                              **::pats purple button::**


	13. Chapter 13

**a.n. -- im a fruit maniac …*sits in chair with a bowl of cherries placed on her desk, glares at the California sun (evil yellow thing)* **

**There is something I must say in this author's note.  I will be…taking a five day trip to San Diego where I'll be mountain climbing, trail hiking, and beach partying; don't worry, I'll miss you guys :D *hugs*.  So, the next chapter might be later than usual, unless I rush it, which is probably not a good idea…   **

**there, now, to the next chapter! *munches on a cherry***

**  a.n.2. - I found out….i haven't strayed from the original plan at all, the added twist did nothing!  It only helped the boring part!  Wee. Sorry, excited.  **

Chapter 13

               Joren looked at the necklace, eyebrows slightly raised in question.  Kel's eyes widened with excitement.  She nodded furiously.  He stared.

               "Is the head bobbing suppose to mean something?"

               She glared and made a motion of opening something with her fingers, then pointed at the necklace.  His eyes followed her every move and then it clicked.  He looked around, pretending to search for something and then quickly turned back to Kel as soon as he made sure the coast was clear.

               "You want me to take it off?"  He whispered.  She started nodding again.  

               "Sit still, girl."  She rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice.  "Face the fire."  

               He carefully placed his hand behind her neck, so that observers couldn't tell what they were doing, and managed to get a hold of the slippery necklace.  Joren found the latch easily, but when he positioned a finger over the notch to tug it loose, a burning sensation flared up against his skin.

               "OW!"  Kel quickly reached behind her and clasped her right hand over his mouth.  The men around the fire continued conversing as if nothing had happened.  She lifted her palm and turned, frowning.  He scowled.

               "It's been magicked."

***

               That night, after everyone was asleep, Joren's head popped up from the midst of the slumbering mass, his blonde hair poking out in various places.  He shook Kel awake.  She opened her eyes wearily and giggled silently at his ruffled appearance.  The blonde scowled, grabbed her wrist gently, and tiptoed over the slumbering mass of people.  Suddenly, he stepped on something squishy and almost tripped over a huge block of flesh.  Joren looked down to see that he'd stepped into a bowl of mysterious green glob and the huge block of flesh was, indeed, Kyshe.  Specifically, Kyshe's face.  _Pity the bowl wasn't his face_  

               Finally, after several long minutes of sidestepping bodies, they reached Nathan, who was slumped against the wall.  After they'd figured out that the necklace was magically sealed so that only the owner could open it, this was the best plan they had of opening it up.  Joren bent and grabbed an empty wine bottle.  Keladry sat down, her back facing Joren, he set the bottle down beside him.  Just in case if the evil prick woke up.  He almost wished they hadn't drunk so much wine.

               "Hello, mister evil bad guy, let's see who holds the strings now."  After making a look of disgust, he gently took Nathan's hands, which had a disgusting tint of green, and held them the way a puppeteer would grasp the strings of his dolls before a puppet show. Kel turned around to see what was the hold up and smiled at the look of the blonde holding hands.  He snarled.  She let out a huff of breath and turned back.  _Won't take a joke._  Joren fiddled with the man's fingers, coincidentally making rude signs every now and then, and finally grasped the necklace's notch successfully.  He squinted and leaned in closely.  Pressing the other's fingers around the opening of the latch and the other on the loose end, Joren managed to pull the necklace off.  Quickly, the blonde threw Nathan's hand back to him and stepped aside.

               "Finally, took you long enough."

               "Hey, be nice.  I released you from the unmentionable evil."

               "Yeah, I'm sorry, after all, you had to _hold_ his hands."  She smiled.

               "Don't remind me."

               Both of them quickly tiptoed out of the cave.  Kel stumbled and winced.  

               "I'm not carrying you."

               "I wasn't asking was I?" 

               Joren felt slightly mad at himself for being so harsh.  _What's wrong with you, Stone Mountain?_  Shaking his head, he walked forward choosing the path which the dark men had wanted to continue on the next day.  Closing his ears to the soft scuffling of bleeding soles behind him.  Keladry followed him, grabbing the wall for support, and shot glares at his back.  _Cold-hearted prick._  What she didn't know was that each step she took, a drop of blood accompanied it, bled from Joren's heart.

               "Stop."  Her voice was scratchy.  The blonde turned around and smashed his head against the wall.  _JOREN, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT._  Bloody footsteps trailed from behind her, leaving a track as clear as footprints in mud.  The bandage wound around her feet was soaked through.

               "Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding so badly?"

               "Well, it wouldn't really matter, would it?"  Her reply stung him, the tone being extremely harsh.  Joren paused, remembering his words.  _"I'm not carrying you."  Smart, Joren, smart._  Scolding himself under his breath, Joren stalked over to her and lifted Kel up; continuing on the path.  She was too weak to protest, the blood loss had been more severe than she'd thought it would've been.  

***

               The sudden stop jolted her from a nap.  Kel blinked slowly and found herself in the blonde's lap, Joren was slumped against the wall.  His head was tilted forward, the tendrils of hair covering his face from her view.  She looked about and found that they were in an enormous tavern.  An inky lake sprouted from the middle of the spacious area.  It was then she realized they were on the rim.  Turning, she faced Joren again.  Slowly, she slid off his provided seat and onto the space next to him.  

               Keladry gently placed her hand on the middle area of his body.  Out of nowhere, something grasped her wrist.  

               "Don't.  It hurts."  His eyes were still closed, but his mouth moved, mumbling.  

               "I guess it still does, you haven't taken very good care of yourself, Joren."  She said softly.

               "There wasn't enough time for naps recently."

               Kel smoothed back his hair, startling ice blue eyes opened, surprised.  She smiled.  Leaning in, Keladry gently placed a kiss upon his lips and laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

               "Thank you for everything.  You aren't as bad as I thought."

               "I _am_ bad."

               She grinned at the indignant tone in his voice and rolled her head away from his shoulder, so that there was a space between them.  A foot.  Joren closed his eyes again.  And then opened on eye to peek at her, pulling the corners of his mouth down, he frowned.

               "I'm cold."

               "Bad people go to hell.  You should heat up soon."

               "Then, for now…"  He slipped an arm around Kel and pulled her back into his lap.  She let out a "eep" and scowled.

               "What are you doing?!"

               "Admit it, you're as cold as I am."  She opened her mouth to protest and he sealed it with his own.  Joren's arms encircled her and when the kiss ended, she was speechless.  He smiled smugly.

               "If you won't agree to the temperature level, then do it for me?  The savior?"  She rolled her eyes and, after a moment of consideration, snuggled in the comforting embrace, the corners of her lips turned upward slightly.

***

               **((a.n. - Wee.  I'm being nice and adding extra!  J.K., its just for making up for my…err…future absence))**

               Keladry woke up to the sound of muffled humming and the smell of fish.  She turned toward the sound and sat up.  Her eyes found Joren sitting next to a miniature fire and, trailing down from his figure, found that two fishes, with a stick protruding from their head and tail, were lying on top of the flames.  Kel blinked twice and rubbed her hands of her lids before opening again.  This time, Joren was looking at her with a grin on his face.

               "I love your new hair style."  She scowled and crept near the fire.  

               "What's with the fish?"

               "Breakfast."

               He realized that she was still confused and leaned back to rest himself against an immense slab of rock.

               "I went for a swim in the lake and realized there were fish.  You know, I'm quite good with stick-jabbing."

               "Yes, I'm sure that'll be needed if you're ever marooned on an island."  She yawned and stretched.  And stared at him.

               "May I ask…how did you swim with broken ribs?"

               Joren quickly shuffled to the lake and scooped up a handful of water, putting out the fire.  He leapt nimbly over to Kel's side, landing silently with a wince and placed a hand over her mouth before she could ask what he was up to.  He whispered, placing his face close to her ear, eyes staring directly ahead.

               "They're here."

               A loud guffaw broke the silence of the large cavern.  Thumping footsteps preceded it, carrying the bodies of ten dark, robed men into their field of view.  Quickly, Joren pulled Kel behind the slab of rock he'd been lying on, just before a torch was lighted.  

               "See anything?"  A voice hissed.

               "No, master.  They are probably far ahead."

               "They can't be!  It's hidden here!"

               "Ah, but they are here.  The tortallans are just hiding."  A new voice said.  The man had a rough accent and a flaky, dry voice, making him hard to understand.

               "A mage."  Joren said softly.  Kel could see sweat breaking out on his pale forehead.

               "Fool!  Can't you sense them!"  

               "Be patient."

               Suddenly, a force hurtled toward them.  The impact it made with the stone slab made the rock slip apart into pieces, revealing them.  

               "Uh…Joren," she growled at him, pulling his sleeve to get his attention.  But the blonde's eye had caught a plain brown package under the rumble of stones.  Shifting the pieces of dirt apart, he lifted the package.

               "Kel, look at this."

               Her head turned toward him and slowly slid down, Kel's eyes widened.

               "You've…"

               She was cut short as two hands grabbed her shoulders, lifting and pulling her away.  Joren stood up instantly.  Nathan faced them, his sword drawn and placed against Kel's neck.  He nodded toward the package.  Joren looked down at it, his dirty hands making fingerprints over the cover.  Blue eyes, slowly turning black with anger, stared back at the man.

               "Kel…" he whispered under his breath.

               "Give it to me, Stone Mountain."

               The blonde looked up.  He had the package now.  He could leave, and leave Kel behind.  His eyes darted between her and the item in his hand.  Her hazel eyes stared back emotionlessly at him.  Kel's lips were turning slightly purple at the coldness of the underground cave.  He desperately wanted to have her in his arms again.  To keep safe, and to…what did he want?  The sword bit lightly into her neck, drawing a thin line of blood.  Joren's hand immediately slid down to the sword belted at his side.  

               _Mithros, I hate choices._

**Thank you so much to the reviewers who took their time to tell me their thoughts in the previous chapters, they were greatly appreciated =).  **

**I was in a rush and couldn't reply -.  BUT…I read every single one, thoroughly.  **

**3 much love to the one's who pressed the purple button and sent me a thought :D.**


	14. Author's Note

I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but my updates will probably take more time now.  I was in a car accident, just yesterday, and life's pretty unstable at the moment.  There's going to be paperwork, witnesses (if it's possible) to collect, court case, etc.  Luckily, I'm not injured, except for a few minor bruises. x_x.

Plus, school's beginning now, and there'll be a ton of work stacked up soon.  You all know what it means…tests, quizzes, essays, etc.  

This does **NOT** mean that I've stopped continuing my fic, I will try to pull out some time to continue writing.  For now, my schedule has just been crowded up unexpectedly.

I hope you all understand. 3

-Atherie


End file.
